The Division of Maternal-Fetal Medicine at the University of Alabama at Birmingham has a strong commitment to a continued high-level of participation in the NICHD MFMU Network for the purpose of investigating problems in clinical obstetrics, particularly related to low birth weight, prematurity, and medical complications of pregnancy. We have extensive experience in performing clinical trials in these areas, and a strong supporting research infrastructure. Existing and planned facilities, equipment, data management systems (including our computerized obstetric record system), recruitment resources, and trained personnel will be harnessed in the service of MFMU Network protocols and projects. Our capabilities as a participating center in the MFMU Network have been well documented over the last 10 years. We have played a strong leadership role within the Network in all areas. Our faculty have served as principal investigators for numerous investigations performed by the Network. We have consistently ranked at or near the top among Network centers in recruitment for Network studies. We are also responsible for a majority of publications derived from Network studies over the last 10 years. Expanded details of our capabilities will be provided in this application. We believe that we remain well positioned for competitive renewal as a Network center for the next five years.